Just Like the Giraffes
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Chuck and Blair visit the zoo. Which animal is their favorite? Giraffes, the only reason being of course the activities they happen to be partaking in that day. Fluff with a teeny bit o' smut.


**Title: **Just Like the Giraffes

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **August 28, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **There really isn't much of one; a mixture of everything.

_**Summary: Chuck and Blair visit the zoo. Which animal is their favorite? Giraffes, the only reason being (of course) the activities they happen to be partaking in that day. Fluff with a teeny bit o' smut.**_

**Author's Note: **Fluff...I felt like fluff...So this is fluff...Um, I don't plan on updating WWTT until Sunday night, just so everyone knows. Also, this is mostly dialogue. Usually, I add a lot of descriptive stuff about attitudes, but honestly, I don't feel too much like it, lol. Here it is, then.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl.

This is not beta'd. Sorry for mistakes.

* * *

"Honestly, Chuck! It is absolutely impossible to walk at marathon speed while in Jimmy Choos!" Blair huffed as Chuck walked past her, not bothering to be polite and slow down.

"Why the hell did you even wear those shoes, Blair?" he asked her, casting a glance backwards and toward her shoes.

"Because I figured that the amazing _Chuck Bass _would think ahead and have a pair of flats waiting for me in the car!" Blair slapped him with her hand – right upside the head.

"Someone's feisty today," he responded, turning around fully now and appraising her with playful eyes full of the smirk that always flew like his own personal flag. He walked backwards now, and slowed down. Blair felt gratefulness wash over her when she was finally able to catch up.

"Well, maybe if you'd have been a _decent _and _attentive boyfriend _I would be in a reasonable mood," Blair stated, raising her chin indignantly and crossing her arms over her chest.

Her lip stuck out and Chuck caught it with his teeth, grabbing her hands and dangling them as he nibbled and sucked. She felt her body involuntarily relax and wanted to kick herself, but instead strolled with Chuck. Their hands were entwined, and Chuck's fingers played with her own as their joined members swung lightly.

"So, where to first, Waldorf?" he asked her, stilling the movement of their hands, but still running the pad of this thumb over the knuckles.

"How about the monkeys?" she suggested,

"How about not?" He responded – snapping slightly, the words barely out of her mouth. Blair eyed him skeptically and smirked.

"And why, pray tell, are you not interested in the wonderful – and adorable, I might add – primates?"

"I've had a few bad run-ins with them," he mumbled, taking his hand away from hers and distancing himself – only a little, but enough to let Blair know that he was slightly uncomfortable.

"Honestly, how have you been around monkeys, Bass?!" Blair started to laugh at him and he sent her a brutal glare in return.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Some dumb bitch of a nanny decided to me around a zoo when I was small. And there was rain on the parade. Brown, fucked up, mucky rain." Blair started to laugh, her hand covering her abdomen as she bent over in the fit of giggles.

"S-so..." Blair broke off, still laughing uncontrollably. "A...a monkey..." - more laughter - "really...pooped on you?" He glared at her, slight hurt behind his eyes, and she sat down, letting out a few more spurts of giggles until he finally sat next to her. His arm went around her, stroking her shoulder and the mood shifted a bit – it was more serious now, and this was his calm way of telling her to stop.

"No monkeys," Chuck mumbled into her cheek as he slathered it with a wet kiss, mouth trailing down to her neck and then her collarbone. Blair shied away from him, tucking her chin into her chest as if she were a small child. However, Chuck continued to nip and lick at the nape of her neck. She reached around and flipped her hair, smiling when it hit him in the face and he scrunched up his eyes.

"Well then, if you don't want to see the monkeys - "

"Understatement of the fucking year - "

"Let's go see the giraffes," she finished breathily, sighing as she fell into the crook of his arm. They began to walk further down the road, pausing for a train that whooshed by, eager tourists snapping pictures of everything in sight. Chuck pulled her in for a kiss, their lips staying stuck together for a while – both were savoring the feeling, not because they were afraid of losing it, but because it felt so damn good to have even the tiniest bit of one's skin against the other's – before moving against each other.

"Giraffes it is," Chuck answered finally, pulling her against him once more as they walked in peace. They finally made it to the entrance of the fenced in area where the giraffes were kept and Blair rushed ahead of Chuck, obviously very excited to see the abnormally tall animals.

"Why are you so interested?" he asked her, his eyes gleaming with glints of amusement as his eyes were slitted.

"Shut up! I love giraffes. Ever since I was little," Blair shot back defensively. "Hi, little guy? Aww..." she patted his nose and stroked the top of his head with the back of her hand.

Something caught Chuck's eye and he did a double-take of two adult giraffes in the corner who seemed...otherwise occupied. When Blair glanced back at him and then did her own double-take – just not of the giraffes – he pointed, ducking his head in the slightest of embarrassment and rubbing his neck.

"Oh! Oh my _god!_ Why are you watching that!?" she shrieked.

"Come on, Waldorf..." Suddenly he was behind her, his hands were on her hips, and his lips were against her ear. Blair tried to look around and see if anyone was in the same place as them. She would positively die of embarrassment if there were people getting a nice little peepshow from her – Blair Waldorf. "Doesn't it turn you on...at least a little?" His lips formed the words on the shell of her ear, but his throat barely voiced the words as they came out in a husky whisper. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Wait a second, why the hell was she enjoying this? Shouldn't the smell of poop turn her off? Certainly not, for the overwhelming musk of Chuck Bass covered it up.

"Watch," he mouthed, and this time there was no husky voice, just his soft lips on her ear, seducing every part of her and making her throb and ache. She willed her eyes to open, and suddenly the sight of mating giraffes made her pulse even more. Chuck's face came to the side of hers and they stood, cheek to cheek, watching, and only watching.

"Chuck," Blair breathed. His breath was hot on her neck, and she could feel her knees go weak. "It's...ah," she moaned quietly. Chuck's hands massaged her hips in slow circles and she felt her ass involuntarily thrust back against him. This was getting a little too x-rated for public – even though it was Chuck Bass – and suddenly she had a craving to be inside of his limo. And nowhere else.

"Shall we go to the limo, my dear?" he asked her, already well-aware of the answer. Chuck's hands were like firecrackers as they picked up speed. She felt a sharp pinch on her right buttcheek and jumped, letting out a pleasured yelp and dragging him out with her. They ran to the awaiting limo, which they had only left half an hour ago.

Chuck closed the door quietly behind him and Blair pulled him – by the collar of his blue checkered shirt – down on top of her.

"We should go to the zoo more often..." he murmured onto her lips. She nodded, trying to shut him up by grabbing his groin forcefully. Chuck hissed in return, but did not relent.

"In fact," he continued, "I may even invest in a special spot at that zoo...for our little friends." She smirked deviously into his lips and whispered "shut up", while her tongue plunged into his mouth, tickling his tongue and brushing against his teeth.

And, with that, their day at the zoo had been forgotten. But the erotic memory of their giraffe counterparts was burned into both Blair and Chuck's minds forever.

**End Note: **Hmm...I detect a wee bit of smut in this. Yay, guess I was in that mood (; I'm not a fan (I've heard others aren't as well) of the whole merging of book and TV Gossip Girl. Stupid, stupid stupid. Oh well...guess I have to deal with it. Hope everyone liked!


End file.
